Same Girl
Same Girl is a song recorded by Jennifer Lopez for her upcoming eighth studio album. The song was written by Jennifer and Chris Brown in collaboration with the song's producers Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson, Charles "Chizzy" Stephens and Ryan "Ryghtous" Tedder. The music video for "Same Girl" was directed by Steve Gomillion and Dennis Leupold in the Castle Hill neighbourhood of The Bronx (Jennifer's hometown). Song Background On March 21, 2013, Jennifer tweeted a picture of herself in the recording studio with her long-time collaborator Cory Rooney and singer Chris Brown. She captioned the picture with the hashtag "#SAMEGIRL", leading some to believe that it was either a song title or the name of Jennifer's upcoming eighth studio album. Several days later, Chris described their collaborations as being "fun stuff" and "party music." In April, Jennifer commented that she and Chris were "in the studio, writing songs and just getting that whole 'Jenny from the Block' flavor back." She also revealed that they "worked on a bunch of ideas" and that they had discussed the possibility of recording a duet for Chris' upcoming sixth studio album "X." In September of 2013, Chris revealed the titles of two songs that he had written for Jennifer: "Emotions" and "Same Girl." On January 13, 2014, during her appearance on "The Tonight Show," Jennifer shared a 45-second preview of "Same Girl" and its music video. Two days later, Jennifer revealed that the snippet was "just something she was doing for the fans" and that the song was not the first single from her upcoming album despite previous reports that it was. Songwriting & Production "Same Girl" was written by Jennifer and Chris Brown in collaboration with the song's producers Antwan "Amadeus" Thompson, Charles "Chizzy" Stephens and Ryan "Ryghtous" Tedder. It is a R&B song with "J. Lo"'s self-assured vocal performance, triumphant brass, vocal samples and trap-tinged hi-hat rolls. The song runs for a duration of three minutes and thirty seconds. According to Jennifer, the song is about "getting back to your roots and remembering where you’re from," returning to the themes of the 2002 hit "Jenny from the Block." Jennifer sings: "Cause I’m on the same grind, no I never changed, I’m loving everyday, I know that I’m the same Jenny from around the way now." In the chorus, she insists, "Cuz in the end I'm still the same girl, same girl." Music Video The music video for "Same Girl" was shot guerrilla style in the Castle Hill neighborhood of The Bronx (Jennifer's hometown) during the weekend of December 28, 2013. It was directed by Steve Gomillion and Dennis Leupold, who have worked previously with Jennifer on a variety of projects. The music video was described by Jocelyn Vena of MTV News as a "love letter" to Jennifer's hometown. The clip features Jennifer taking on the subway, singing on a rooftop, walking throughout her neighborhood whilst greeting locals, taking pictures with fans and dancing. Speaking of Jennifer's hair and looks, hair stylist Elsa Canedo said: "The looks were very relaxed and real, but we tossed in a few braids to give it some Bronx flavor." The video ends with a note from Jennifer that reads: "Thank you Andrew Freedman House, Jazz at Lincoln Center Youth Orchestra and to all my people in the Bronx... You’re forever in my heart." On the music video, she said: "This was probably the craziest thing I've done in my career of music and movies. I like just being able to do things spontaneously, and not have everything so planned out." Recalling her decision to travel back to the Bronx and ride the subway for the music video, Jennifer stated during an interview with Jay Leno: "Life can be so complicated and complex for everybody and for me as well and I just felt like, I just wanna get back on the train (...) It really just reminded me of all those amazing memories of riding on that train back and forth to Manhattan and back to the Bronx." Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Music